Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 094
Heart of Ice, Part 2, known as White Night's Dragon! Judai vs. Asuka (Part 2) in the Japanese version is the ninety-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Jaden's Turn *Normal Summons Card Trooper (400/400) in Attack Position *Activates Card Trooper's effect, sending 3 cards ("H - Heated Heart", "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird", and "Elemental Hero Necroshade") from the top of his Deck to the Graveyard to give him 500 ATK for each card sent by this effect (1900/400) *Attacks Snow Fairy (Alexis 2700) *Activates Pot of Greed and Draws 2 cards *Activates O - Oversoul to bring back Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in Defense Position *Equips Spark Blaster to Elemental Hero Sparkman and uses its effect to switch Card Trooper to Defense Position Alexis' Turn *Activates Call of the Haunted, summoning Snow Fairy (1100/700) in Attack Position *Activates White Night Queen's effect to destroy Jaden's set card *Attacks Elemental Hero Sparkman with White Night Queen *Attacks Card Trooper with Snow Fairy *Because of Card Trooper's effect, Jaden draws a card Jaden's Turn *Summons Dandylion (300/300) in Defense Position Alexis' Turn *Summons Cold Sleeper (1100/1900) in Attack Position *Attacks Dandylion *Because of Dandylion's effect, 2 Fluff Tokens (0/0 each) are summoned to Jaden's side of the field in Defense Position *Attacks the Fluff Tokens with Snow Fairy and White Night Queen Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) because of Elemental Hero Necroshade's effect *Attacks Snow Fairy with Elemental Hero Neos (Alexis 1300) *Alexis activates Cold Sleeper's effect to summon Snow Fairy in Defense Position *Jaden activates Quick Summon to summon Card Blocker (400/400) Alexis' Turn * Tributes Cold Sleeper and White Night Queen to summon White Night Dragon (3000/2500) *Activates White Blizzard and White Veil *Attacks Elemental Hero Neos *Jaden uses the effect of Card Blocker to change the target to it instead but still loses 600 LP due to White Blizzard (Jaden 700) Jaden's Turn *Removes Ojama Black and Swing of Memories from play to Special Summon Spell Striker (600/200) in Attack Position. In the OCG/TCG, "Spell Striker" only requires you to remove from play one Spell Card to Special Summon it for its effect. *Summons Armor Breaker (800/0) in Attack Position and equips it to Spell Striker *Attacks Alexis directly (Alexis 700) *Because of Armor Breaker's effect, White Veil is destroyed *Switches Elemental Hero Neos to Defense Position Alexis' Turn *Activates Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Armor Breaker *Attacks Spell Striker with White Night Dragon, destroying it *Jaden doesn't lose LP because of Spell Striker's effect; however, he takes 600 damage because of White Blizzard (Jaden 100) Jaden's Turn *Summons Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (500/500) in Attack Position *Contact Fuses it with Neos to summon Elemental Hero Flare Neos (2500/2000) *Activates Elemental Hero Flare Neos' effect to increase its ATK by 400 for each Spell and Trap cards active (3700/2000) *Attacks White Night Dragon with Elemental Hero Flare Neos (Alexis 0) (Shortly after the match ends, Alexis wakes up as she had been lying on the arena sleeping and her eyes are normal again meaning she has been brought out of the Society of Light, though she isn't seen not wearing her Society uniform until Episode 99.) *Jaden wins. Notes Mistakes * In the English dub when Alexis destroys "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and Card Trooper", Jaden states that it was the effect of "Sparkman" that let him draw a card, when it was actually that of "Card Trooper". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.